


3am wake up call

by Evie_12



Series: Kingsman's double trouble [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Merlin (Kingsman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart Lives, Hart-Unwin twins, Hartwin, M/M, Mpreg, Non-graphic labour, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Protective Harry Hart, So Sorry about that, author hasn't written in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: Eggsy has gone into labour, he's not overly thrilled. The twins decide they want to join the world and they want to do it now. Harry is being possessive and Merlin just wants to help.Mature rating for laungue and mpreg birth, it's not graphic but it's there.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Kingsman's double trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	3am wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in YEARS but it's 1am and you know what? Harry and Eggsy with twins is something I find very cute so here we are. And why not throw in some (hardly there let's be honest) A/B/O dynamics while we're at it. Enjoy!

Eggsys groan of pain echoed around the Kingsman medical ward as a another contraction coursed though him. 

"Harry Hart I swear to god if you even think about touching me below the neck ever again I'll break your hand and take out your other eye". Harry bit back a smile as Merlin chuckled, "That's the spirit Eggsy, although I'm not sure you'll be saying that in a few months time when your heat hits. I've heard they're a lot stronger after a pregnancy-"

Eggsy cut Merlin off through gritted teeth, "Merlin if you say one more word I'm taking your god father title away from you and giving it to Percival!". Merlin's eyes went comically large, he is rather fond of the idea of being a god father, having never had any children himself. "I'll be quiet", he said and turned back to looking at Eggsys vitals. Harry huffed in amusement and took Eggsys hand in his own. "What are yo- oh fuckkkk!" Eggsy groaned as another wave of pain hit him hard. His cheeks were growing rosy as he started to pant through contractions that were coming in shorter and shorter spans of time. "Fu- Harry" he whimpered whilst squeezing his eyes shut tightly, "stop please, make it stop Harry I can't-"

"Eggsy darling you're okay I'm here, there's not long to go now but I'm afraid the little ones wanted to greet the world at a quicker pace than we anticipated." Harry frowned as he tried to console his mate. "Oh god. There's two, I forgot there's two! I can't push out two babies!" Eggsy was growing more panicked as time went on, so much so that he forgot he was having not one baby, but two.

Merlin snorted and looked up from his clipboard, "how do you-" he started but quickly snapped his mouth shut and looked back down at his notes as Harry sent a death glare his way. Harry turned back to his hysterical mate whilst brushing back the strands of golden hair that had fallen onto Eggsys clammy forehead. "Darling, I know you're scared but you must calm down, it's not good for the babies or you getting so worked up like this. Merlin, the doctors and I are going to be with you the entire time, keeping all three of you safe" Harry was sending out such a strong amount of calm in his scent that he was pretty sure half the mansion could scent it. Eggsy nodded shakily and focused on breathing through the next contractions as they came and went in quick successions. 

Just as his heart rate was evening out again, the medical room doors flew open as Hector, once a knight himself but decided to retire and become head doctor on the medical ward whilst keeping his code name, rushed into the room. "Sorry I'm late gentleman, wasn't expecting these two for another week yet but they've decided time means nothing and 3am is the time they'd like to evacuate our dear Galahad here! Shall we have some babies then chaps?" Hector clapped his hands once as Eggsy moaned in pain.   
"Merlin what's the verdict?" 

Merlin moved out the beta's way as he came to stand at Eggsys bedside to check his vitals, "everything looks good so far, he's too far along for any pain relief and apparently gas and air makes him feels nauseous so we've ditched that. Contractions are around every 1 to 2 minutes, seems like Eggsy managed to sleep through a majority of the early labour somehow but Harry is a possessive bastard so he hasn't let me check the dilation of the birth canal yet" He side eyed the alpha who was glaring right back at him. "Honestly Harry" he said turning his body fully towards him, "me checking the dilation is nae an attempt to feel up your omega".

"Well excuse me for not wanting another alpha to-"   
"Hectorrr" Eggsys strained voice cut through their bickering (for the third time in 30 minutes). "Come now gentleman, let's not stress the boy out anymore than he already is. Merlin if you would move up to Eggsy head, I'll get everything sorted down at this end yes?"   
Merlin did as he was told, giving Harry a firm squeeze to his shoulder to show his acknowledgement of there being no heat behind the alphas words. He'd be feeling a bit possessive too if another alpha was to get their hands on his mate in such an intimate place. Harry grabbed the hand on his shoulder and kept hold of it as Hector began to get himself ready to check Eggsy over and then start the examination. "Well, you're ten centimetres dilated already Eggsy. I certainly won't stop you if you feel the need to push on this next contraction, but push when you feel ready"   
Eggsy whimpered and flopped his head back onto the pillows behind him, he grit his teeth and followed the need to push as the next contraction started up. "Ow ow oww" he cried as a tear rolled down his cheek. "That's it good lad keep it going, I'll need a bit more umphf on this next one" Hector moved Eggsys legs a bit wider before waving at Harry to hold behind the knee of the leg that was closest to him "You try giving birth to small humans and see how much 'umphf' you have to give! I swear you-ah!" 

Hector just chuckled and asked him to start pushing again, the first twin was already making their appearance and the pleading Eggsy had done for a quick labour when they had found out they were having twins was seeming to pay off. Eggsy groaned through his teeth and pushed as hard as he could, the moment he felt the head squeeze through he gave as much as he could to get the shoulders out and felt the release soon after. Loud, gasping cries soon rang out through the room and the nurse, Katie (Hectors niece incidentally), who had been patently waiting in the back as soon as Eggsy had come in, stepped forward to wrap the baby up and clean them off at the table behind Hector. 

"Oh Eggsy…you marvellous thing you" Harry felt his emotion build up in his throat as he squeezed his leg tighter. Eggsy just cried, asking what their first child was as they had waited till the birth to find out the genders of their babies. "You have a beautiful baby boy Eggsy, but I'm afraid we're not quite done yet, baby number two would like to join their brother". 

After five more minutes of pushing and grunting from Eggsy, and comforting words of encouragement from Harry and Merlin, baby number two, a girl, made her presence known by squawking out her frustration at being removed from her home inside her daddy's tummy. 

20 minutes later Eggsy was laying slightly upright in bed, wrapped up comfortably in some extra blankets as well as the bed sheets, after being cleaned up and cared for by the nurse and Hector.   
"I'm so proud of you my darling boy, I don't know what I'd do without you" Harry kissed Eggsys temple, "I love you so much" He whispered into his soft hair and then looked down as his son whimpered in his arms before yawning silently and snuggling back down. "And I love you too my dear" Harry chuckled and then looked up at his daughter in Merlin's arms, "both of you" he said smiling as he watched Merlin stroke over his goddaughters little nose softly, making her reach up to grasp the offending finger in her tiny fist. 

"I love you too" Eggsy grinned tiredly and settled back in bed to watch his babies be fussed over. 

"Have the wee bairns got names yet laddie?" Merlin questioned, looking up from the little girl he was rocking from side to side gently. 

"Yes actually, Harry had a feeling we were having one of each and refused to go back on the idea. Lucky he was right innit Hazzy?" Eggsy smiled cheekily up at his alpha knowing he'd get away with the nickname he secretly loved calling him when they were at home, Harry just hummed softly, seemly absorbed with his son. "This-" Harry nodded at his little boy, "is Sebastian"   
"And you've got Skye" Eggsy stated smiling warmly at Merlin, "we wanted at least one of their names to be dedicated to you because you mean so much to the both of us. The name Skye is taken from the Isle of Skye which according to you is the most magical place in Scotland"

"Oh lad, Harry, I'm flattered" Merlin handed Skye to her father so he could swipe at his eyes, "Aw Merlin bruv are ya crying!" Eggsy chuckled as he adjusted Skye in his arms. "You're seeing things, I'm adjusting my glasses" Merlin sniffed but smiled back anyway. 

"Well my love, if you're feeling up to it, I've had about 20 messages on my glasses from Roxy in the space of 5 minutes asking if she can meet her new niece and nephew yet. Although I'm not quite sure how she knows what we've had yet" Harry said glancing over at Hector who was filling in the forms that would declare Skye and Sebastian real, living, breathing humans. "I'm sorry but we've never had twins at Kingsman before! I just couldn't help telling everyone the good news of their arrival" He said sheepishly as Eggsy laughed slightly and nodded his approval for Harry to let Roxy know she could come in.

Not 30 seconds later Roxy came through the doors with a hoard of balloons in tow. How she managed to get balloons at 4 in the morning they'll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you'd like to say, good or bad is always welcome. 
> 
> Tags/warnings will be added if you ask for specific ones. 
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
